The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phygelius, that is grown for its ornamental pendulous red flowers and burgundy stems. The new cultivar is known botanically as Phygelius aequalis×rectus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘YAPCOR’.
The inventor has been interested for some fifteen years in the genus Phygelius, and has collected many named and unnamed plants of the three species of Phygelius, namely Phygelius aequalis, Phygelius capensis, and the inter-specific Phygelius×rectus (P. aequalis×capensis). The inventor has recognized that the genus would be more widely produced and sold commercially if its growth habit would be shorter and more sturdy with natural self-branching. The species of Phygelius and most of the available cultivars, exhibit a vigorous upright growth, such that, although the flowers are much admired, the habit of the plant itself is unappealing to some gardeners. Although it is possible to induce branching and shorter internodes by the application of plant growth regulators during the production cycle, the effect of such applications wears off as the season proceeds and the plants fail to remain upright without staking or support from adjacent plants.
‘YAPCOR’ was bred by the inventor in a cultivated area of Cheshire, England. ‘YAPCOR’ is one of three varieties selected for release from the same breeding program. The companion varieties ‘YAPOR’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/053,242) and ‘YAPYEL’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/053,534) are the subject of contemporaneous applications. The plant habits of ‘YAPCOR’, ‘YAPOR’ and ‘YAPYEL’ are similarly compact, and their flower colors are respectively dark coral pink, orange and yellow. ‘YAPCOR’ arose as follows:
In 1990, the inventor purchased a single plant of Phygelius labeled simply as Phygelius aequalis, that is, without a cultivar designation. This plant carried the characteristic pale yellow flowers of the species Phygelius aequalis but the inventor was attracted by its uncharacteristic compact habit. The inventor allowed the plant to run to seed, then harvested a quantity of seed which was sown and grown out as a seedling population. The inventor selected a single unnamed plant as a useful parent for a future breeding program aimed at producing a series of complementary flower colors on plants with natural compactness and good branching. The unnamed selection grows to a height of 40 cm in the season whereas plants of the genus typically achieve heights of or exceeding 70 cm in one growing season. The unnamed selection, which has never been made available to the public and is unpatented, has been maintained and renewed by vegetative propagation at the inventor's nursery in Somerford, Cheshire, England.
In 1998, the inventor commenced his program to derive a series of compact cultivars of Phygelius. The inventor selected a single plant of Phygelius×rectus ‘African Queen’ (unpatented) for hand cross-pollination with the unnamed selection above. The inventor used flowers from both plants as both pollen donors and pollen receptors and seed was collected from both plants for sowing and seedling grow-out in 1999. From plants selected in 1999 and vegetatively propagated and grown to flowering in 2000, the inventor selected ‘YAPCOR’ as presenting the best combination of improved plant habit and distinct and clear flower color and overall compatibility with the contemporaneously selected varieties ‘YAPOR’ and ‘YAPYEL’ whose breeding had followed the same procedure, namely the use of a promising parent as alternate parent with the unnamed selection as described in the relative applications ‘YAPOR’ and ‘YAPYEL’).
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘YAPCOR’ are flower color and plant habit. Whereas the one parent, the unnamed selection, exhibits pale yellow flowers without any color variation in the tube, the flowers of ‘YAPCOR’ are dark coral pink with yellow coloration of the inside of the corolla tube. Whereas the alternate parent, Phygelius×rectus ‘African Queen’ is approximately 70 cm in overall height with sparse basal branching and salmon-red flowers, ‘YAPCOR’ is approximately 40 cm in height, exhibits multiple branching and dark coral-pink flowers. The closest varieties in overall habit known to the inventor are the inventor's varieties ‘YAPOR’ and ‘YAPYEL’ which differ in flower coloration.
‘YAPCOR’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Cheshire, England in 1999 using softwood cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.